I Love you
by DomoArigatoMrRoboto
Summary: Read this and you can see Mo and Charlie's life as they go through the process of life. They go through normal things like marragie and kids. Read to see the cuteness!
1. Chapter 1

Olivia's Pov

Okay. Something's diffidently going on! Stella and Ray have been really weird around each other. Charlie and Mo have been hiding something from all of us. Me and Wen have been trying to figure it out. But we can't.

"Hey guys! Did you guys start the band meeting without us?" Charlie asked. Mo had her arm around his waist and Charlie had his arm around her shoulders.

"Well, you guys should've came earlier." Wen said jokingly.

After 2 hours of laughing and joking, Mo looked at the time and her face turned as red as Wen's hair. She gave Charlie a look. He nodded.

"Hey guys, we gotta go. See ya." Mo said. She took his hand and they left leaving me, Wen, Stella, and Scott.

**At Mo's House**

Mo's Pov

"Do you wanna take it alone?" He asked. I nodded and started to walk in the bathroom.

He pulled me back.

"Whatever happens, I'll always be by your side." He told me after he pulled me into a hug. I smiled.

"If I am, then I can't wait to be the mother of your beautiful child." I whispered in his ear. He kissed me. We pulled away and I walked in my bathroom. Five minutes went by. I looked at the test.

_**Positive**_

Me and Charlie are having a baby. I smiled. And I know what you're thinking. And no, I'm 19 now. I live with Charlie. My boyfriend for 5 years. My future husband and father of my or our baby. I walked out and hugged him.

"Congratulations _Daddy._" I told him. He picked me up and spun me around. I laughed.

"CHARLIE! Stop! Unless you want me to puke all over our room." I told him half laughing. He put me down.

"Sorry. I'm just happy that I get to be the father of your baby sweetie." He told me smiling.

"Hey! It's _our_ baby. _We_ made it. _Together._" I told him happily. He kissed me.

"Come on. Let's call the band and tell them." He said. I called them all. When they were here, they sat on the couch.

"So what have you guys been hiding from us for 5 weeks?" Scott asked.

"Well, we didn't want to tell you guys until we were sure that Mo was." Charlie said.

"Wait, sure of what?" Olivia asked.

"I'm….pregnant." I said. They all cheered. Wen and Scott hugged us. They all hugged us.

"I can't believe it! I'm gonna be a auntie!" Stella exclaimed.

"Has he asked you yet?" Olivia asked in a quiet voice so the guys couldn't hear. I shook my head. He wrapped his arms around me. I kissed him. The band cooed over us.

"Awwww! New mommy and daddy love!" Ray said happily. We laughed. He put his hands on my stomach.

"I love you both. More than anything." He told me grinning. I blushed.

"I love you too." I looked down at my stomach that had Charlie's hands over it. "And I love you too angel." I told my stomach. I layed my head back so it was on Charlie's shoulder. He kissed my cheek. I blushed again. I love this man more than words can explain!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The proposal**

Charlie's Pov

I was pacing back and forth. Mo would be home any minute! I put my hand in my pocket. The box was still there. Good. She walked in. I froze. "Hi baby. What's wrong?" She asked. I took her hand and led her to the backyard. The sun was setting. There was rose petals everywhere. Like, a hundred candles lit. She looked shocked.

Mo's Pov

The place was beautiful! There were so many candles lit. Rose petals that spelled "I Love You." He got on one knee. My eyes widened. HE'S GONNA ASK ME!

"Mohini Banjaree. Ever since I met you. My heart has only belonged to you and only you. When I first met you, I ran into you in the halls of mesa. I got lost in your gorgeous brown eyes. When I found out you had a boyfriend, I was crushed. I was lucky enough to be in detention. Then I got to see you in our now world famous band. You fell for me. When you told me, I almost died. Now we're having a baby. So far, you've made me the happiest man in the world. Will you make me the happiest man in the universe? Mo?" He pulled out a black box and opened it to show the most gorgeous ring ever! "Will you marry me?" He asked after explaining our entire relationship. I burst into tears.

"Yes!" I said in tears. I hugged him as tightly as ever. He spun me around in his arms. I cried on his cheast. He slide the ring on my finger. I cried harder.

"Why are you crying? What's wrong honey?" He asked. I wiped some tears away.

"Nothing. I'm just happy. I've been waiting so long for you asked me to marry you! Now I get to be with the most wonderful man forever! And plus, my hormones are out of whack." I told him. He laughed. He kissed me then wiped some more tears away.

"Words can't explain how much I love you Mo." He told me. I cried again. He wiped more tears. "Don't cry. I love you." He said again. I hugged him. We spent the rest of the day with each other. Laughing, talking, kissing, and cuddling. Everything.

**AWWW! I'm so romantic!**

**Mo: Thanks! But did you have to make me cry so hard?**

**Charlie: Yeah, I mean you had to make her hormones that bad?**

**Me: Don't start with me! Because I could make that little girl/boy in your womb DIE!**

**Charlie and Mo: Nooooo!**

**Me: I was kidding! If babies die I start to cry as hard as Mo just did!**

**Mo: Phew!**

**Charlie: Thank god!**

**Me: Yeah Yeah! The lord is good! Now Mo, how do you feel about morning sickness? *evil grin***

**Mo: 0_o**

**Me: I'll take that as a yes! Muhuhahahaha!**

**Mo: OH MY GOD NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Me: Just kidding!**

**Charlie and Mo: Not funny!**

**Me: WELL! Ya meanies!**


	3. Mary!

**Chapter 3: Baby Planning and BABY?**

Charlie's Pov

"I now pronounce you Husband and Wife. You may kiss the bride." We kissed with all the passion that was in us. That day, we left the church as Mr. and Mrs. Delgado.

5 MONTHS LATER

Mo's Pov

I was making dinner for my adorable husband. I put my hand on my very big womb. I felt our _daughter_ kick. I smiled. Suddenly, I felt pain. My water wasn't broken. I wasn't due for another 2 months. 1…2…3! Good, the pain's gone. "Baby girl, you're making this very hard for mama." I told my womb. My mother told me I'm supposed to talk to her. It gets her familiar with my voice. She kicked. I guess she heard. She kept kicking and kicking. I had a feeling something was wrong. I looked down and saw water. My eyes widened. She's coming! Charlie walked downstairs. I started breathing heavily and panting. I almost fell, but Charlie caught me.

"The baby?" He asked holding me. I nodded and smiled. He picked me up bridal style and carried me to the car. I half laughed.

"My hero." He said panting and smiling. He laughed nervously.

**At the Hospital**

Charlie's Pov

"PUSH!" The doctor said. Mo pushed as hard as ever. "Sweetie, just one more!" I told her holding her hand. She pushed again. We all heard a baby girl's cry entered the room. Mo started crying. The nurse cleaned her off. She was still bawling. When she handed her to us, she stopped. She made one of the cutest baby sounds. I wiped a tear from Mo's face. She kissed me.

"Mary." Mo said looking at our child in amazement.

"What sweetie?" I asked with my large index finger in my daughter's tiny hand.

"Her name. Mary Kathryn Delgado." She told me. I kissed her.

"That's perfect for her babe." I told my wife. Everyone came in.

"Hey mommy and dada!" Ray said happily. One thing we love about Ray, he's the silliest person you'll ever meet.

"What's her name?" Scott asked. We smiled.

"Mary Kathryn Delgado." I told them.

Everyone took turns holding her. When Scott did, she opened her brown eyes.

"Hey cutie! Me and your uncles are gonna help daddy keep the boys away!" Scott said in a baby voice. We laughed. I took her. And she smiled at her daddy.

"Hi baby girl." I told her. She smiled. Her smile could light up a room like Mo's beautiful looks. I sat next to Mo with Mary in my arms. Soon, I left my girls. The next morning, we went home. Paparazzi was all around us. Mary cried. I got them in the car. When we got home, Mo fed Mary. I walked up to her and put my hands on her arms that were cradling Mary. She smiled and kissed me.

"Hi handsome."

"Hey gorgeous. How the little one doing?" I asked her.

"Good. She's in a good mood." She told me. Mary took the Mo out of her mouth since Mo was breast feeding. She reached her arms out for me. I took her. She played with my index finger and put it in her mouth. Mo laughed.

"She's a daddy's girl already." Mo said. I shrugged.

"Aren't all girls?" I asked. She nodded agreeing with me. I put her in her play pen. Mo and I started to kiss.

"I don't think my life could get any better right now. I have you and Mary, what could make this life any better?" Mo asked. I kissed her. She pulled away and looked down at Mary who was laying on her stomach looking at us. Then she just went back to playing with her toys. We laughed. Mo picked her up. She gladly started to play with her index finger. We both loved it when she did that. Mary had recently learned how to blow bubbles with her mouth. She was the most adorable thing ever.

6 MONTHS LATER

Mo's Pov

Mary was sitting on the floor babbling. I walked in the living room. She smiled.

"Aba vwaba!" She yelled happily. I smiled and picked her up. She was looking like Charlie more and more every day. She took my hand and tried to put my index finger in her mouth. Since she was getting teeth, we can't let her do that anymore. No matter how cute it was. I went to the kitchen with her and gave her a teething ring. She sucked on it. She was getting so big. Next thing you know she'll be asking me help with boys!


End file.
